


as long as you're safe

by kornevable



Series: Sportsfest18 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/pseuds/kornevable
Summary: But between you and him, you'll always choose him. / AoHina.





	as long as you're safe

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt:](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/10320.html?thread=1695568#cmt1695568) Most likely to die for each other: Aone Takanobu / Hinata Shoyo

You make promises to protect everyone, and when he smiles at you with that bright smile of his, you can't help but returning the gesture, albeit a lot less vibrant version of it. It seems to be enough, though, since he laughs and comments on how nice it is to see you smile. You tell him that his grin is the only sight that never fails to warm your heart and to make your face act in accordance. He stammers out a reply about flatter and embarrassment, and yes, that's embarrassing to say out loud, but worth it, because it's true. Shouyou is worth everything.  
  
There is a glint, somewhere in the back of the enemy line, so you shove him out of the way. A lightning bolt strikes the ground where you were standing, and before Shouyou can recover from the sudden action you rush towards the mage to knock them out. You're built like a knight but you're fast, with strong legs carrying you wherever you want (whenever it's important). Shouyou looks at you with awe, but when you pin him with a frown, he sheepishly apologizes.  
  
Another time, it was too close to your liking. Kenma was almost too late, and both you and Tobio almost cracked every fool's skull open as a distraction. You managed to get to Shouyou before he got more beaten up by a monster-like demon, but he was already bleeding so much—too much for comfort. And you were cradling him in your arms, shielding him from anyone attempting to hurt him in your mad escape to safety.  
  
“You're always protecting me, sorry.”  
  
He says this with sadness, but also with resolve, like he's going to change the situation to be less of a burden for you. He's not a burden, not at all, but your actions and your words don't convey the sentiment properly, and Shouyou keeps telling you it's alright to go protect the others. His heart is in the right place, but yours swells at the idea of a sun blinding everyone with its revitalizing energy and its positivity that constantly boosts the morale. You can't let that light fade away.  
  
You know that the end of the journey is going to be tough, only because the Demon King is famous for his tricks and his powerful magic. No matter your precautions, no matter your preparations, you are all taken aback by the intensity of the fights and even Hajime claims that this isn't anything like he's seen before.  
  
You fight alongside Shouyou—your fists and his sword, his agility and your defense. He gives you a smile before the beginning of each battle, for good luck, but for you it always feels like the last memory you will tuck inside your heart, for the future or for your eternity.  
  
You've always thought of it as a possibility, despite your promises and the vows the group has made, because nobody can predict what will happen in the daze of combat. It is also what you've been trained for, before this journey, before you were considered as a human like any other, and now you fulfill the destiny that's been carved for you.  
  
The lance protruding in your stomach is burning you, sending all the wrong signals to your brain just as another soldier comes to thrust a sword in your back. On the ground, Shouyou is silent, and you oh so wish you could see his face—just one last time, before letting go. You topple, black dots dancing in front of you while warm red liquid is spreading beneath you, and you hear shouts, yelling, crying, slowly drifting away. You hear your name being repeatedly screamed, and you want to answer but the gurgling sounds that come out of your mouth are the most you can manage. You know it will make people sad. You know it's not the best way to go.  
  
But between you and him, you'll always choose him. You'll always protect the smile that kept you going for so long, when you had nothing.  
  
With your last strength, you squeeze his hand, giving him courage. Droplets land on your face. It's okay. It's okay.  
  
He's safe.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love Like a Lifeline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195034) by [wordsbystrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsbystrange/pseuds/wordsbystrange)




End file.
